My New Project
by penelopeE
Summary: "Who's that new girl with Eli" Everyone's asking. Well her name is Natalie and she's His new project. Eli finds out that he can't get into NYU unless he finishes two orignal projects with his high school. The first being the play and the second being another orignal idea that he must come up with. -Intended to be a long story so stick around.


Eli was the perfect gentleman; he even opened the door for me. But once we got into the school it was as if we were in a completely different atmosphere. Eli greeted people, which I could tell he didn't know. He was like a movie star and everyone knew him. Even I felt famous from just standing next to him.

"Wow, you're quite the star here" I joked with him.

"It's from the play, everyone knows me as the guy that put the first gay play on at Degrassi... well at least the first non-gay, I heard about some dude named Marco in like 2001."

Eli wasn't the kind of person to get all wrapped up in fame. So I wasn't worried about getting abandoned on my first day, unless it had something to do with Eli's "girlfriend". I knew Eli wasn't in any rush to introduce me to his girlfriend Clare, but that was only because I kind of messed up his last three relationships (one of them involving me).

"Eli!" I jumped at the high pitched shirk. Let me guess, Eli's girlfriend. I turned around to see this girl. She was much taller than Eli and she had dark brown hair, thou I remember Eli saying his girlfriend had light brown hair and that she was only two inches taller than him.

I watch as the girl hugs Eli and then I wait for him to introduce me.

"Fiona," he starts off. Oh this is Fiona's not Clare; I guess that makes more sense. "This is Natalie, Natalie this is Fiona's. Fiona's Natalie is an old friend who's staying with me for a few weeks." Eli continued "and while she's here I want you two to become extremely good friends," He finished and Fiona's and I had a momentarily glare at each other.

"Fine" we both said simultaneously.

"But Eli you're like glass, I can see right thru you and I'm not going to be Natalie's distraction until you can find the way to tell Clare a super hot girls staying at your house." Fiona's said... oh yeah Fiona's gay or lesbian. Well at least she thinks I'm cute.

"That's not at all what I'm trying to do "Eli said and Fiona and I shared the same glance we had towards each other at Eli. "I'm actually trying to slowly ease into it, Clare's been thru a rough pass lately." Eli relaxed a little when Fiona's and I linked arms and went our own way.

"But Eli" I unlinked my arm from Fiona's "you have till lunch or ill be telling your, oh so innocent clarebare". I warned him, and then Fiona's and I walked away.

First Fiona's talked about herself a little. Things like how she was a twin, how she got held back, and the fact that she was a lesbian dating a confused. But all together Fiona's sounded like a really messed up person, but I liked her because my story made me sound just as messed up but 4 times worse.

"Well where were you born" she ask me.

"I'm was born in the States but I'm from Toronto," I responded and Fiona's looked at me.

"How were you born in the States but you're from here."

"I'm at home when I here, but when I'm there it's just like visiting an old resting home. Plus I grew up here in the providences," I explained. I always loved it here, Canada was always my home. But then again my home was always were ever Eli was, which was another reason why I was so happy to be here.

"Well here's another question" Fiona's began "what's with your hair and eyes, died or contacts." I laughed because Fiona's was referring to my green eyes and my dark brown hair.

"Neither my hair changes colors, depended on the weather. If I'm still around in the summer well having lots more fun" I joked.

"Why" she ask confused.

"Have you ever heard the saying blondes has more fun" Fiona's laugh because she understood the joke now.

CLARE'S POV

"Hey" I greeted Eli as he ran up beside me. "So what are the plans" I asked him and his face went blank. I slammed my locker shut. "You forgot" I started to walk towers the cafeteria.

"It's not that I forgot it's just that I've been busy."

"With what Eli the plays over"

"Well I just found out I need one more project to get into NYU, the play was incredible but it wasn't enough." He ranted on to me I ignored him. "How about this why don't we skip lunch and go work on ideas for a new project that includes you."

"I'd rather not Eli, lately it's been all about you," he tried to cut me off but I stopped him when I stopped walking. "All about you leaving me" I said as I turned around.

"Clare" he leans into kisses me. "Let's go to lunch."

ELI'S POV

I completely forgot about Natalie and once we walked in the cafeteria I saw here and I remembered she said she'd tell flare if I didn't.

Fiona's waved us over to their table where I was guessing Fiona's already introduce Adam and Imogen to Natalie and got them all caught up on the situation. Which was probally why they were all laughing? But not Natalie, she just watched as she always did. She noticed things about Clare the way she walked, spoke, and saw.

We were getting closer to the table and I was losing it. Clare was rambling on about something, probably ideas for my next project but all I could focus on was Natalie who was focusing on Clare who was focusing on me.

Here it was we were at the table and if was as if the seats were planes out perfectly. Clare would sit next to me and Adam. Fiona's sat next to Natalie and on Natalie's other side was Imogen. Which lent Clare was sitting directly in front of Natalie. I had no time to change our sitting arrangements.

"Hey guys" Clare said so happily. Like today was just the best day ever. Then Clare sat down right in front of Natalie, without even thinking. And I saw the world drop before my eyes.


End file.
